rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Lockdown
Lockdown is the 13th episode of The Freelancer Files. It was released on October 20th, 2011 and was the first of the episodes to be released on Thursday. Characters Project Freelancer *Agent Alaska *Agent Ohio *Agent Alabama *The Director (Mentioned Only) *The Counselor (Mentioned Only) UNSC *Agent New Jersey *Agent Louisiana *Agent California *Agent Oklahoma *Agent Virginia *The Chairman Plot The episode begins with all of the lockdowned Agents in the lockdown mode. They begin to talk. "Well... without weapons... maybe we should just.... talk." Ohio suggests. "You would suggest that you pussy." New Jersey says. "Actually I think that wouldn't be so bad." Virginia says. "I agree." says Louis. "I want to learn more about what my brothers doing." "Well you see. As you know your brother, along with us, was taken at a VERY young age before we could develope social skills or real world relations. All we knew was the military. We decided to rescue The Director and The Counselor in order to reinstate Project Freelancer. That way we could continue our lives." "You could have always joined the UNSC." "As what prisoners. Admit it. Despite the lack of cells thats all you really are." Ohio said. "Shut up we are not. We are special security." "Then why haven't any of you been permitted anywhere but your rooms and the trainning simulators until now?" "Because.... theres been nothing to fight..." And you honestly think that The Chairman would need ex-Freelancers to fight? Ha. Please. They realize that as soon as you were taken out of your cofort zones you'd kill him and escape." "Shut it Ohio! Now I want to know why Alaska is on the ground." "Look Louis, I've got no fucking clue. Ever since this damned misssion began hes been blacking out, getting knocked out, or he'll just stare off into space. I think hes getting some form of... craziness." Ohio said. "Damn. He must've hacked into the Prison Profiles and saw I was in here. He must've known I'd be here. You ordered him to kill everyone didn't you?" "Well of course thats rule #1 kill or be killed!" "Yea but how do you think hes feeling about killing his own brother, his ex-lover, I mean I think we'd all jump for the chance to kill Jersey but..." "Hey assmunch I'm way more 1337 than you!" Jersey said. "Oh really and hows come your now in Recovery Mode?" Louisiana replied. "Hows it that you are? You failed too!" "Even if I had I'd still have failed later than you. Which makes me better. But no. The Chairman used a standard safety protocole. Lockdown by the looks of it." "Well then this is just great." "Alabama you have anything to say?" Alabama just stared on. "Oh great well now its getting to him to!" Ohio said. "No he just doens't like to talk. Never did." Louisiana said. "Yea... you two were best friends. Now you see. Why can't you just join us?" Because. I swore to protect the UNSC and all her colonies." "Yea well this is a prison not a colony." "... Look I am with the UNSC now. I've got a good life in here and I don't want to ruin it." "Ha a good life as a prisoner. And please its been a year since you were transfered here. I remember you used to have skin so tan that you'd think you would have just jumped in a vat of carmel. Now I bet your albino. White as a peice of paper." Ohio said. "We can't leave becasuse without our presance the Prisoners may try and revolt against the gaurds." "Ha. The only prisoners I've seen here are those related to Freelancer. Whether it be The Director, The Counselor, you guys, the soldiers, other Agents." "Now those other Agents are prisoners because..." "Because they aren't as skilled as you. You guys were some of the best." "No, because they did not agree to join the UNSC." Louisiana ended. "Your so full of shit." "Hey hold on I think Alaska is waking up!" "Alaska!" Ohio and Louisiana yelled in unison running to his side. "You alright man?" Ohio asked. "Hey little bro, how are ya?" Louisiana asked. "Like you care Louis you gave Virginia a pistol to kill him with." Ohio yelled at him bumping him away from his brother. "Yea I'm fine." Alaska said getting up. "Armor lockdown all UNSC Pri" the computer made jumbling noises and then the noise of a FAX machine. "all UNSC Agents." "Well great. Now we're stuck in here." Ohio said. The view goes to outside of the Lockdown. "Agents no weapons. Just get out of the way so the Freelancers won't kill you." All of the ex Agents moved out of the way. Virginia removed Alabama's knife to prevent him from stabbing Alaska. "Computer end lockdown all Agents now." "Ending Recovery Mode, All Agents." Alabama fell on top of Alaska who rolled him off before getting to his knees. "Ah, hello there John. There are a few questions I wanted to ask you." How does he know my name Alaska thought. He then began to remember what had happened in his effort to escape the Flood infested facility on Reach.